I'd Come For You
by pikachucranstongirl
Summary: Derek Morgan would do anything for Cassandra if she would just ask it of him...
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'd Come For You

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own the title or characters. They belong to Nickelback, Kresley Cole and CBS/ Mark Gordon Company respectively. I'm just playing with them.

Inspired By: Nickelback's I'd Come For You

Story Category: Immortals After Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Main Character: Derek Morgan

Pairing: Derek Morgan/Cassandra

Summary: Derek Morgan would do anything for Cassandra if she would just ask it of him...

* * *

Chapter 1: The Instinct

* * *

It was a crisp, beautiful day to arrive in America but Cassandra's attention wasn't on the scenery. She was still fuming about Emma stealing Lachlain away from her. _'That leech didn't even mourn for him the way I did...'_ Cassandra thought. She had expected to be Lachlain's queen and mother of his children, not thrown from her people on a whim because Lachlain had found his mate in a vampire. Bowen had told her as he escorted her from Kinevane that he knew that she'd find her mate when she least expected it.

_'How am I to find my mate when I expected Lachlain to be the one?' _Cassandra mused. Now, Cassandra wasn't paying attention to how many miles she was traveling; she was just following a scent that she had caught a whiff of. She stopped only to see a man exit a house that he was renovating. The man was breathtakingly handsome. Her beast saw him ...and wanted immediately. _'He's human and should be beneath my notice...'_ She thought but try as hard as she might, Cassandra couldn't take her eyes off the African-American man. Lachlain had nothing on the hunk of a man before her.

He was six feet of pure...perfection and even that word paled in comparison when Cassandra tried it on for size. His skin was a light cocoa color in contrast to her pale skin and boy, was he muscled. "Hi, can I help you?" The man asked.

"Just passing through." Cassandra lied. "I'm Cassandra."

"Derek Morgan. Nice to meet you, Cassandra." He introduced himself in turn. "I've got to get to work but if you'll excuse me, perhaps I'll see you later?" He said and she nodded. She watched as he drove off and sighed wistfully once he was out of her sight.

_'Morgan...Morgan...where in the Lore have I heard that name before?'_ She thought. Then it suddenly hit her. Derek Morgan was the best friend of Spencer Reid, Gwen's husband. Gwen was Emma's maternal aunt and a Valkyrie to boot.

"Oh just suck up your pride, Cassandra. He's your mate and you want him desperately – enough to contact the leech's aunt." Cassandra told herself. Gwen likely wouldn't help her due to the fact that Emma was her niece and Valkyrie were generally loyal to their family members and/or allies. She found Gwen's phone number (somehow, Bowen had slipped her it) and dialed it.

"Gwen." A female voice answered softly.

"Hi, Gwen...this is Cassandra." Silence quickly followed and Cassandra gulped, wondering if the Valkyrie had already hung up on her. "I'm sorry to bother you after what I did to Emma."

"You should be sorry. What can I help you with?" Gwen replied. "We're technically family now because of Emma mating Lachlain, so what's up?"

"I think Derek Morgan may be my mate." Another round of silence.

"I'm sorry but did you just say you think that my husband's best friend is your Lykae mate?!" Gwen asked. Cassandra could barely hold a laugh in. She could barely believe it herself. "That...That tops my list of weird for the week."

"What tops your list of weird for the week?" A male voice asked. It sounded like Spencer was home from the Bureau.

"Cassandra thinks that Morgan's her Lykae mate." A burst of laughter sounded and Cassandra wondered what had tickled Gwen's husband's funny bone.

"He's a Casanova and Romeo rolled into one!" Spencer chortled. Then he sobered. "Bottom line is, he'll break your heart. Trust me. I've worked seven years with him as a human." Cassandra nodded, not fully trusting the vampire but understanding what he was saying.

"Thanks for your help, Gwen." Cassandra said before hanging up. _'I should do this on my own...'_ she thought.

* * *

Cassandra got a call from Gwen's leech a few days later. "Cassandra." She said in a bored tone.

"Cassandra, Morgan's missing." The moment those words popped out of Spencer's mouth, Cassandra's blood ran cold. There was a warlock creating Lykae to use as slaves. "Our boss told me that he hasn't put in an appearance at work today and he's putting out a missing person's report."

"Don't let your boss put out that report, leech!" she yelled. Silence fell on the line. "I'm sorry, Spencer...But if he puts out that report, it'll make him and the rest of your team a target for Loreans. I'm pretty sure that Morgan's within our jurisdiction."

"When you say 'Our jurisdiction', what do you mean?" An unfamiliar voice asked and Cassandra assumed it had to be Morgan and Reid's boss.

"Sir...I mean within Reid's and my jurisdiction. He's now Lorean. And Morgan's partly there since he's my mate." Cassandra clarified but wasn't too sure about how much information to add. Another bout of silence passed until Reid added,

"They're similar to but not quite werewolves, Hotch. The Lore has two species that you do not want to interfere in marital fights with. One is the vampire, which I am..." Spencer explained.

"I don't think anyone wants to try getting in between you and Gwen, kid. You're liable to tear our throats out." Another man dryly remarked. "And why is she calling you leech?"

"It's another name for vampire." Cassandra remarked. "Spencer's new species isn't exactly loved within the Lore, you guys." At this there were a few chuckles around the table and advice for how the geeky doctor could toughen up. "And the second species you really don't want to interfere in marital fights with is a Lykae, my species. Whoever took Morgan, if not human, is going to suffer a painful death."

"Ouch." Hotch commented.

* * *

Morgan was in pain, excruciating pain. Before this, he'd merely appreciated Reid's tolerance for the stuff when he was being held by Hankel. Now, however, he understood what the young man had gone through and wanted out of whatever the men had planned for him.

"Our sister will be so annoyed that we put him through this." A man said by the fire.

"Cassandra ought to be pleased with our foresight. This way, she doesn't have to watch him age or become a vampire. That warlock's research will come in handy."

Then Morgan fainted again from the pain.

* * *

Gwen sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Any leads?" She asked her husband as he went through reading a massive amount of material. The Bureau was assisting Spencer and Cassandra's search for the missing profiler in any way that they were able to. Spencer shook his head but kept reading.

"None." Cassandra whined. "It's like he's vanished into thin air." Gwen frowned and remembered the warlocks and their research on creating more Lykae. Cassandra noticed the dawning look of horror on Gwen's face. "What is it Gwen?" She asked, placing her hand on the Valkyrie's. She had never seen a Valkyrie look so horrified before in her existence.

"The warlocks' research on making Lykae…was it ever destroyed?" Gwen whispered in a vain effort to keep Spencer from hearing her. The younger vampire looked up from the papers he was reading.

"Not to my knowledge. One of the warlocks still lives and most of the research is kept in his hands." Cassandra answered and then covered her mouth with her hand as if she had come to the same conclusion that Gwen had. "You think that whoever took him will try to make him Lykae?" Gwen nodded, a grim expression settling on her features. "But…he could go mad! It would take decades for him to control his rage…"

"Do you have any living family members left, Cass?" Gwen asked, getting a bad feeling about how Morgan would already be a Lykae by the time they'd found him. "They'd be more likely to turn Morgan out of a misguided attempt to make you happy."

"I have two brothers that are still alive, Edward and Gilbert. They wouldn't dare do this, not to my mate!" Cassandra gasped in horror. "They wouldn't do that to my…"

"Cassandra, just calm down and shut up!" Gwen yelled, then breathed in deeply and continued, "They may already have. If it's a done deal, then Derek is going to need you to be calm and positive about this in the decades ahead." Cassandra nodded. Gwen was right about Derek needing her. The thought of Derek not having a choice not only scared her, it infuriated her. "Cassandra, your beast is rising." Gwen's voice broke through as she sat next to her husband.

"I'm going to go see where Derek is. I know his scent." She told Gwen before going out the door.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Spencer asked. Gwen looked at her husband and noted his black irises. "I was almost ready to throw her out." Gwen laughed. Really, Spencer wouldn't dare try...not with Cassandra being older and wiser than him.

"I can read you better than most, remember?" She whispered in his ear. "When you're reading out of distraction you always clench what's in your hands, whether it be a book or paper, out of habit." He tugged on her shirt in impatience. "Spence..." She murmured. "Be gentle."

"Gentle? I thought you li–" Spencer started to protest. With a small smile, Gwen took his right hand and placed it on top of her flat abdomen.

"I'm pregnant, Spencer. We're having a baby..." That was the last sentence Spencer let her get out before he soundly kissed her senseless.

* * *

A/N: I think Spencer's happy about the pregnancy. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'd Come For You

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own the title or characters. They belong to Nickelback, Kresley Cole and CBS/ Mark Gordon Company respectively. I'm just playing with them.

Inspired By: Nickelback's I'd Come For You

Story Category: Immortals After Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Main Character: Derek Morgan

Pairing: Derek Morgan/Cassandra

Summary: Derek Morgan would do anything for Cassandra if she would just ask it of him...

* * *

Chapter 2: Derek

* * *

Cassandra had just arrived at her brothers' place of residence when she was assaulted by her furious male. "Derek..." She gasped, struggling for air. "I can't breathe." Derek backed off and looked at her. All it took was a slight tilt of his head and she knew that Gwen was right. "Oh god, they will pay..." She murmured. Cassandra could not tolerate the mere fact that her brothers had turned Derek against his will. Even though it seemed that Derek hadn't succumbed to madness yet, that was something she could and would not forgive.

"What have they done to me?" He growled.

"Derek, can I call you that?" Derek nodded. Cassandra took a deep breath. "You are now a Lykae, a Lorean. Like me." Derek's jaw dropped. She supposed that to a turned Lykae, the fact would not be believable at first. "Did they stop and explain anything to you?"

"They said that they'd change me for your benefit and that you'd explain everything." Derek confessed.

_'Those little rats...' _she thought. "Well, you're a Lykae now...we're also called werewolves, but we don't change into the way humans think we do. No fur, no fangs and no snout." She declared. Morgan nodded. "We revere sex," Morgan laughed, making her smile. "What?"

"I can see that I'll fit in just fine." He teased with a heartstopping grin.

"Funny." Cassandra commented as she glared at him. "If I catch you with another woman, you will wish that you had never been born. Crystal?"

"Ditto." Morgan replied as he folded his arms. "I understand. What about vampires like Spencer...am I still allowed to be friends with him?" Answering that question was tricky. She had no idea who Spencer's allegiances rested with.

"Just a minute." She dialed Gwen's phone number. "Hey Gwen, who is Spencer allied...Well that makes things easier. Sorry for interrupting." She hung up the phone. Morgan looked at her. "He's not allied with the Horde, thank god. I caught them in the middle of their latest bout."

"Lemme guess, Gwen gets cranky if she and Spencer are interrupted? Okay, starting now...I'm officially weirded out. I do not need the mental images of the kid bonking his...what did he call Gwen? His Bride?" Cassandra laughed and nodded. "I'm probably gonna need a week away from Pretty Boy for this."

"Derek, I have to send you to Lachlain and Bowen. They can help you get your anger related to your turning under control. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice." Derek looked like he was about to lose a battle with his anger. "If I could trust anyone with you, it would be our king."

"King?" He asked.

"Yes. He's really kind." Cassandra knew that she had to get out of there. "I'll see you someday...I'm sorry." With that, she walked out the door.

"I'll come for you, Cassandra." He snapped and she had to resist the urge to look at him as he said that. "Be ready when I do." Cassandra wanted to stay and help her mate herself but Nix had told her if she did that, Morgan would likely kill her in the process.

* * *

Ten years later:

Cassandra hadn't forgotten that she had a mate. Every time she thought of Derek Morgan...sadness filled her at the thought of being unable to help him. She'd helped Gwen with raising Jennie in the interim and the halfling, like Emma as a child – she'd heard – was a huge handful. "Thinking of him?" She turned around and saw Emma, Lachlain's queen.

"How did you know?" Cassandra asked quietly. She hadn't talked to Emma since before Lachlain had thrown her out of Kinevane.

"Derek often goes into the forest to meditate...and think of you. Bowen said you made the right decision, sending Derek to them." Emma informed. It may have been the right decision but Cassandra still felt bad for walking out on her mate. "And Lachlain says that soon, he'll be able to join you."

"How soon?" Cassandra asked out of curiosity.

"From what I last heard; at the least, a month. The maximum would be six months." Cassandra nodded, thinking of Derek's last words to her before she left him. "Look, about Lachlain..."

"I'm sorry that I tried to take your male from you. I was just tired of the loneliness. I could had a few years with Derek if my brothers hadn't gotten it in their heads to turn him." Emma smiled.

"Now, you'll have forever with him." Emma countered. "I have to go back to Kinevane soon. Anything you want me to bring to Derek?" Cassandra grabbed the envelope off her desk and handed it to Emma.

"Thank you, Emma." Emma nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Derek was sitting out in the forest, trying to meditate when Emma came out. "Here, this is from Cassandra." Emma murmured, handing him a letter. "She misses you."

"I know." Derek said as he used a fingernail to open the letter.

**Dear Derek,**

**I miss you. It hurt me to leave you like that ten years ago because I love you. My brothers paid in full for your transformation – they will avoid you like the plague, I'm told. Gwen and Emma got on their asses for it and Spencer said that he doesn't blame his wife for wanting to kick some Lykae tail. Just as long as it isn't yours, both he and I will be happy.**

Derek chuckled at the mention of Lykae tail.

**Spencer asked me to tell you that you are a godfather. We have a goddaughter named Jennie and a godson named Morgan. I wish that I could say that our goddaughter's sweet-tempered but she's, to put it quite simply, a brat. Just yesterday, she whined about not being able to go shopping with Mommy during the day for the thousandth time. Gwen alleviated some of the distress by bringing something pretty for the child but I fear she'll grow spoiled. Her brother, believe it or not, is actually the sweet-tempered one. **

**I can't wait until the day Lachlain sends you back to me, Derek. Perhaps...maybe we could have children of our own?**

Derek smiled at that, even though he was shocked at the news that he was a godfather.

**Come back safely to me, Der.**

**Cassandra**

He barely heard Lachlain behind him as he finished the letter. "I'm goin' turn ye loose, Derek." Lachlain said softly. "It's time my friend had her mate. She's waited long enough for ye, doona ye think?" Derek grinned as he placed the letter back in the envelope.

"Thanks for all that Bowen and you have done for me, Lachlain." Derek thanked the two men. They'd given him an invaluable gift for his new life. The men could have refused to train him when he'd said that Cassandra had sent him, but Bowen had immediately taken him under his wing with Lachlain following his lead a few minutes later.

"As long ye doona forget it." Bowen said with a relaxed grin.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't want to skip ahead too much...Next up is the reunion between Spencer, Derek and Cassandra.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I'd Come For You

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own the title or characters. They belong to Nickleback, CBS/Mark Gordon Company and Kresley Cole respectively. I'm just playing with them.

Inspired By: Nickleback's I'd Come For You

Story Category: Immortals After Dark/Criminal Minds

Main Character: Derek Morgan

Pairing: Derek Morgan/Cassandra

Summary: Derek Morgan would do anything for Cassandra if she would just ask it of him…

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion

* * *

Morgan was worried about Spencer. The whole plane ride to the International Airport in New Orleans and taxi ride to Spencer's new residence, he was worried about how he'd find Spencer. Bowen hadn't told him much and Cassandra hadn't mentioned Spencer in the letters. Even though he knew she was trying to get over her disgust of vampires for him, there was some distrust between his best friend and mate, which Spencer's Bride said was normal for the Lykae. He knocked on the door. A kid that he thought was Spencer opened the door.

"I got it, Mother." He heard a snort of laughter behind the kid.

"Daniel, how many times have I told you that I want to be called Aunt Gwen?" Spencer's Bride reprimanded from the, Morgan thought, kitchen. "It's bad enough that my niece is your mother."

"Would you rather I call you 'Step-mother'? I can do that, you know…" Daniel retorted.

"Daniel Andrew Reid, you will call me that over my dead body…" The kid smirked and again looked so like Spencer that he had to laugh. "And if you give me the 'that can be arranged' line, I swear on my mother's grave that I will have Alend kick your ass tomorrow."

"I'll help him." Morgan volunteered. "I don't think that your father would stand disrespect towards his wife."

"Alend kicking my ass the first time was enough, thank you." The kid replied.

"Language, young man." He heard a familiar voice say. "And Derek's right, you know better than to treat your aunt like that. Both your mother or I have not raised you to disrespect your elders and your aunt deserves more respect than the amount you accord her." Spencer had a frown on his face as he folded his arms.

"Sorry, Mother." Derek heard a sigh from the kitchen. "Come in. Just a warning if you come over tomorrow…Dad won't be in possession of his body."

"Kid, is this a joke?" He directed to his best friend, who was in his office with the door open. Spencer held a finger up to his lips.

"No, Garcia, you're just imagining things. Your sculpted god of chocolate thunder won't be back in the States until next week." Spencer told the technical analyst over Skype. "If you have any more questions, you know the channel."

"Strauss is still miffed that you left the BAU after we found out you were alive, Junior G man." Garcia told Spencer. Morgan bet that Strauss was miffed - Spencer was the most valuable person inside the BAU due to his eidetic memory and attention to detail.

"Yeah, yeah…Nothing new about that one." Spencer said.

"Just tell that lovely wife of yours that I'm looking forward to seeing her for our Girls Night out, Junior G man." Spencer rolled his eyes. "Genius, she never comes but I pray she does. PG out!" Then the connection turned off.

"Sorry about that but if she knew you were here, Cassandra would kill me." Spencer replied.

"Was that my godson?" Morgan asked, pointing his thumb at Daniel.

"Who…Daniel? No. Your godson is ten years younger and looks a heck of a lot similar to Gwen! Daniel is my son." Spencer explained. "Gabby had him at 19 and didn't tell me because she was afraid of my reaction to the situation. Luckily, Lothaire ignores him because he's part Lykae." Daniel stuck his head in.

"I'm headed to Mom's." He informed.

"Apologize to your aunt before you go." Spencer instructed. "Just because your aunt is married to me does not give you the right to call her 'Mother'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Dad. I have already apologized to Aunt Gwen. She says that if I want to call her Mom in another language, that's fine with her but, Mother puts her in mind of hers and…"

"That relationship wasn't very happy as far as she told me." Spencer said, holding up a hand. "If she came up with the idea and if your mom agrees with it, it's fine by me." Daniel nodded and left, the door softly closing.

"Okay, now who in the hell is Alend and why are you hosting him?" Derek asked to refocus Spencer from the conversation he had with his son.

"Alend is Gwen's ex-husband. He was cursed to live without a body…" Spencer's phone rang. "Reid. Janice…what is going on? Is Kristo…What?! You can't be serious. I can't believe you and Gwen are pregnant at the same time." Morgan derived some kind of perverse pleasure from Spencer getting this kind of news. "No, tell Kristoff I am not being funny for the hell of it!"

"Pretty Boy, what's going on?" He asked.

"My sister's pregnant for the first time." Spencer explained with his hand held over the phone's receiver. Morgan's eyes were so wide they could have popped out of his face.

"Your sister? What?!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I didn't know I had an older sister until Gwen blurted it out ten years ago. You remember that ghost that was with my mother when we rescued her?"

"Yeah, I remember Janice." Morgan said. "Quite a feisty woman. Still can't believe she thought I was Lothaire."

Spencer snorted. "My sister says that Lothaire told her he'd be back and she was bracing herself for his return. She says she's sorry for trying to use your head as a football." Morgan laughed.

"She's not a vampire is she?" Spencer shook his head as he listened to his sister.

"I got to go; I think that Gwen's calling my name. No, I am not. Tell that husband of yours to shut up." After he hung up, he turned his attention to Morgan. "Alend was cursed to live without a body because of a severe bite on her neck."

"And you allow him full access to your Bride?!" Morgan

"He's already vowed to the Lore to not hurt her, Morgan. I wouldn't let my body three feet within her if he hadn't." Spencer replied. "Besides, Gwen actually scared the crap out of him." He laughed and Morgan gave him a strange look. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was very funny at the time but I can't help it."

"Do I have to ask your Bride?" Morgan queried

"No…Let me finish laughing. This always happens when I try explaining it to someone for the first time. You should have been there when I told Hotch." Morgan somehow doubted that Hotch got Reid when he was laughing about the situation. "Okay. Alend had taken over me for the first time and despite my trying, I couldn't take the reins, as Alend calls it. When I'm dormant, I can hear whatever Alend is saying and if I concentrate, I can barely make out whatever Gwen is saying but see what she is doing." Morgan nodded at Spencer's explanation. "Anyways, Alend was trying to break her down over a misunderstanding. Gwen, pissed off, breaks into my gun safe and grabs my gun."

"And you think that is funny, kid?" Morgan asked.

"That's not what struck me funny about the whole situation. She can't harm me without feeling the pain herself. What was so funny is that she was willing to shoot her foot in order to bring me back to my senses."

"What the hell? Seriously, shooting her foot?! I would have shot you in the foot if I had been her." Morgan snickered.

"Alend doesn't trust her with weapons." Spencer stated after staring at the computer screen. "Especially when she has a sword in her hand." Morgan raised an eyebrow. Bowen had fought against Gwen once and said to him, 'The lass likes to play dirty. It's the way of all Valkyrie…'

"I can't blame him one bit for not trusting her with weapons, Reid!" Morgan exclaimed. He was lucky that Cassandra was of his own species rather than one his kind warred against for eons.

"Yeah." Spencer glanced at the clock. "It's late."

"It's almost twelve, kid. You generally went to bed at ten when we were human." Morgan said, realizing that becoming a blood-drinker had probably changed Spencer.

"Alend takes over at sunrise - that's usually around five in the mornings during summer. I want some time with Gwen before he takes over." Spencer said as he waved a hand. Morgan shook his head. Spencer, before his turning, was very awkward with women and now there was a level of confidence that almost rivaled Derek's own and Spencer's Bride didn't seem to mind. She liked the previous Spencer too.

"Okay, I can take a hint, man." He told the younger vampire. "Tell that roomie of yours I look forward to meeting him tomorrow."

"Roomie…oh, you mean Alend." Spencer said before seemingly staring off into space.

"Is that normal?" He asked Gwen, who was passing by as he pointed to Spencer. Gwen smiled.

"If you think that's not normal Morgan, you should see it when he and I have sex." Gwen mumbled without thinking before she saw the properly horrified look on Derek's face. "Kidding. Alend knows better than to have a conversation with Spencer when we have sex. He knows that I can smack him around without feeling certain consequences."

"She has a wicked punch." Spencer's voice sounded strange to Morgan's ears and his eyes were wholly black.

"Alend, that was very rude." Gwen pointed out. "I don't think Morgan's quite adjusted to the news of your possessing his best friend's body yet.

"Not my idea, hon." Alend pointed out. While Morgan observed that the body language was still Spencer's, his spoken language and eyes were obviously different. "It was his, the sneaky…" Alend shrugged as he trailed off.

"I'll be talking to him again the next morning…" Gwen muttered.

"Gwen, I don't mind as long as I know that he'll keep his word. Besides, he'll be taking over tomorrow." Alend directed toward his woman.

"Do you two even have a set deal?" Morgan asked. Alend laughed. "Because Spencer can be quite the sneaky genius when he doesn't get what he wants."

"To be honest, when we made this deal Morgan…Spencer wanted flexibility, not a set schedule. He still helps the BAU with their cases and as such, I'm not allowed to rise when he's talking to Garcia or any other human member of the team that doesn't know about me. He only told what's his name…the unit chief because there might be a situation with Gwen where my expertise might be needed. Other than that, there are really no set rules to who gets what day." Alend explained.

"Wow, I would have thought that you'd still want to hurt Gwen, given what Spencer told me." Alend laughed at Morgan's remark.

"Despite that, I still love Gwen. I'd do anything for her and Spencer knows it. It was a simple misunderstanding, really." Morgan watched Alend get up and noticed that he seemed eager for Morgan to leave. That's when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"Derek, we need to talk." Cassandra said softly.

"Spencer said he'll see you tomorrow." Morgan nodded before he walked out the door with Cassandra. Cassandra had a pinched look on her face and he lifted up a hand to caress her cheek before they started walking.

"I'm sorry that I left, Derek. If I stayed…" She trailed off, looking nervously at things surrounding them as they walked.

"I'm glad you left. I would have hurt you if you had. My anger was so raw back then." He confessed with a small smile. "Bowen said it was really easy to get my beast riled up the first few months I was there." It would have killed him to hurt her. Just like Spencer with Gwen. A wolfish smile suddenly crossed his face. "Let's go get started on those kids you want, baby girl."

* * *

A/N: I am going to stop here…Please read and review


End file.
